People illuminate decorations, such as pumpkins caved into jack-o-lanterns during Halloween. A small candle placed in the jack-lantern typically provides the light. The candle is often visible from the front of the jack-o-lantern, leading the viewer to be distracted by the candle itself instead of the carved art of the jack-o-lantern. The concentrated light of the candle also ruins photographs of the jack-o-lantern, especially at night.